


The New Marauders

by Reylaviv



Series: The New Marauders [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, JK Rowling - Fandom, Malfoy - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Hurt, Multi, Romance, change, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylaviv/pseuds/Reylaviv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of book series (maybe?) about Harry Potter's kids life's at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Car Ride That Wasn't Long Enough

Chapter one, The car drive that wasn't long enough. 

 

Albus knees was shaking. Just like they always where when he was nervous. He was playing with his bracelet. They'de leave as fast as Lily found her second shoe. She somehow always lost her left shoe. Didn't matter what pair, it was always the left shoe. She blaimed nargles, but Albus just thought she was forgetfull.He stood slumped against a wall in the tiny hall of his house. It was very cramped but also very beautiful. The walls were a soft blue colour with small gerberas of a lighter shade and there was a shelf full of photographs and postcards. Over the shelf was a beautiful mirror with a frame made of sea shells. There was pink and pale blue shells in a variety of sizes. It was a one of a kind. It was a present to his parents from their uncle and his wife Fleur.   
"FOUND IT!", Lily shouted delighted to have found her shoe. "Those stupid nargles put it in the dryer again.", she said with a frown. She stayed true to her name.   
"Well I'll ask Luna to look in to that when we get home.", their father chuckled as he put on his jacket.   
"Can auntie Luna come as fast as James and Albus leaves?", Lily asked excitedly.   
"Why are you so impatient for us to leave?", Albus asked. Personally he could stay a little longer.   
"Because", she said, dragging out the a. "When you're at Hpgwarts I get to know what happens there! At least from you I hope." She frowned and looked at him. "James' a twat."   
"Oh right!", their father exclaimed. "James, hurry up! We're leaving!", he shouted to Albus older brother, who was still up in his room doing whatever he was doing. He always was wierd when he was supposed to leave for the train. And he always smelled like a burning fireplace.   
"Yeah I'm COMING!", James said irritated as he came flying down the stairs. Not literally though. He jumped from the last step and rushed to put on his shoes.   
Albus looked at his older brother with a bit of envy in his eyes. James was tall, almost six foot tall. He had a lanky build but was strong as a minotaur. Albus was small, in comparison. He was scrawny and even though always ate like he'd never seen food before, couldn't gain any weight. Victoire said that he should be grateful for not gaining weight. But what did she know.   
Albus once tried to give James a Tell-all-or-not pastille to give him the secret of his apperance, but it didn't work. The pastille is supposed to make the person who ate it unable to make a sound until they answer the question of the person who gave them it. But James just said there was no secret.   
"Hey you in there somewhere?", James asked, his face being two inches from Albus'.   
"Bloody hell!", Albus exclamed startled. He hadn't even realised James was there.   
"Albus no swearing!", his mother said half-heartedly, as she actually didn't care if her children swore or not. She said it was Ron's fault.   
Albus felt stupid for not have noticed James and frowned. James laughed and got his jacket.   
Albus looked at the photos on the shelf whilst his his father put his and James' trunks in the trunk of their car. There was photos from christmas, birthdays and family holidays. He looked at his own face in the photographs. He always looked awkward or nervous. I never turn out good on photos, Albus thought with a sigh.   
"You thinking about your future?", James ask with a smug smile.   
"Is that supposed to be funny?", Albus asked and rolled his eyes. An important skill his mother had taught him.   
"If you have a sence of humour it is.", James said and shrugged his shoulders.   
"Twats hurry up!", Lily shouted from the car. "It's time to go!"   
James pushed his way out the door and pushed his brother so hard that Albus landed on the floor. "Screw you James", Albus muttered under his breath. He then came running after his brother. 

 

"Slytherskink!", said James mockingly.   
"I'm not even placed yet Gryffindork!", Albus countered.   
"BOYS.", their mother said. She look back at them with a warning look.   
"It doesn't matter which house you're in. Just that you are in one. It's in the house you get sorted in that you will learn what real friendship and loyalty is like." She gave them both a sharp look and looked back at the road. They'de been like this for an hour now. Quibbling back and forth since they got in the car. James would say something about Slytherin and Albus would counter with something about Gryffindor. Even though Albus wasn't in Slytherin, he felt he wanted to protect it's honor.   
"It didn't this long to get there last year dad. Did you take the wrong path?", James said with a smirk. His father opened his mouth to respond but his wife gave him the same look she had given their sons. He quickly shut his mouth but had a humored look in his eyes.   
"Why is every one so irritating in this family?", their mother sighed. But she to had a humored look in her eyes. 

 

The car had stopped. Albus felt his mouth going dry. He had been okay on the way here. Because it didn't feel real. It just felt like another car ride. Albus and James faught, Lily complained, Dad laughed and mom rolled her eyes. It didn't feel like he was on his way to the place that would determine the rest of his life. This car ride had been to short. He wasn't ready. Even though Jamesonly teased him about the Slytherin stuff, he was worried that he was right. What if he got sorted into Slytherin? Everyone always said Slytherins were bad. Heck, uncle Ron had even said he would disown his kids if they got sorted into Slytherin. What would he think? What would Hermione think? What would Rose think? Rose who knew all about what Slytherins had done in the past. Lord Voldemort. The one who had killed his grandparents. His fathers godfather. His uncle. George wasn't able to call a patronus anymore of what a Slytherin had done. So many people had died because of a Slytherin. No other house had produced such a terror as Lord Voldermort. The heir of Slytherin. His father, who had lost so much to this Slytherin. And what if his son, the one who was most like him, would betray him like that. Become like the one who destroyed so much.   
Albus couldn't breath. His eyes got teary and he was shaking slightly.   
"Hurry upp smallfry!", Albus heard James called, already out of the car. But Albus was stuck in his seat. He tried to move but it felt like his legs wouldn't carry him.   
"Fine we'll leave without you!", James yelled again and he, Lily and Ginny went in to the station.   
"Albus?", his father opened the car door and looked at him with worried eyes.   
"What's going on? Are you okay? Are you nervous?", he bombarded him with questions.   
"Stop dad, you're starting to sound like Hermione.", Albus said said and laughed nervously. He felt naouses and started to play with a bracelet that his cousin had gave him. She had found it at a victorian market and thought it reminded her of him. It was a thick lether bangle with an old native american pattern in wood. She complained a lot that it didn't make sence that they sold it at an victorian market, but he was thankful anyways.   
"Albus.", his father said again in a soft but determined voice. "If you don't want to board the train it's okay."   
Albus looked at him in both shock and confusion. It was like his father could read his mind. But he couldn't stay at home. What would they say when Harry Potter's Son didn't want to attend Hogwarts because he was scared of what he might become. No he couldn't do that. He couldn't dissapoint evryone that way.   
"Why wouldn't I board the train?", he asked his father, some of the nausea gone from the shock of his fathers choice of words.   
"Well the train leaves in 15 minutes and you're still sitting here with your seatbelt still on." His father was right. He needed to go now to board in time. He wasn't going to miss out on it. He wasn't going to be left behind.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming.", Albus mumbled and quickly got out of the car. His dad helped him get his luggage and they hurried to platform 9 and 3/4.


	2. The Crimson Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, every other chapter is going to be James' POV instead of Albus'. I want to explore both of their thoughts

Chapter Two, The Crimson Train

The ball of excitement grew stronger in James' chest. He was practically flying out of the car. In a few seconds he was at the trunk and got his luggage. His mother had barely got out of the car when he had got all of his things. He was standing besides the car and holding a tight grip on his luggage.

"Why such hurry?", Ginny asked with a sly look on her face.

"Seize the day, or whatever you people say!", James answered in a joyfull tone. He a second later regretted his frasing. But he quickly got over it. He couldn't wait any longer. He just had to get there! He hadn't seen them in three months, and that was too long. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Almost. He would've if there wasn't people around. Unless he were with them of course. They forced him to do things that he normally wouldn't do. Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse.

He could feel something move around in the inner pocket of his jacket.

_"Why in the world would you need a shrinking spell?", she asked, sighing. James speculated that sighing and rolling her eyes was her favorite activity's._

_"Why wouldn't I?", James answered with his usual smug smile. They were sitting in a abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. James was sitting on one of the desks with his legs crossed . He was trying too convince the girl too give him a spell that would shrink anything. This conversation had been going on since a few weeks back without any progress. But she was starting too get irritated with his constant begging and nagging. And his stupid smile._

_She looked him up and down as if she was deciding whether he was worth giving the spell to or not. She knew every spell in existence, and that was quite dangerous when you were friends with James Potter. She twisted her black silk hair around her fingers and sighed. Again. She had made her decision._

_"I will only give you the spell so that we're even." She rolled her eyes and quickly wrote something down on a bit of parchment.. James had once done something for her that required a service in return. This was hopefully the least dangerous option._

_"Try it on something that is NOT alive first, got it?", she said and handed him the tiny piece of paper. Her writing was neat and was even easier to read than the teachers. There wasn't even a small ink blob or anything, like when James and the rest of his friends wrote... well anything basically._

James patted his jacket slightly and the movement stopped. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and took out a small treat. That should keep him happy, he thought and sneakingly put the treat in his inner pocket of his jacket. If his parents found out what he kept there they would probably scold him quite terribly. Or laugh it off. But he didn't take any chances.

"Finally.", James sighed. "You took hours." He looked at his younger brother with suspicion. Albus looked pale and played with that bracelet of his. He was always playing with it. At least every time they went somewhere.

"Did he get stuck in the wall?", James asked his father. Harry was right behind Albus and looked kind of amused. "He got stuck in the wall didn't he?" He sighed again.

"No I did not." Albus said who ,contrary too his father, didn't even sound moderatly amused. His father tried too not look amused and tried , and failing, to hide a smile. Even though Harry thought James' humour was too cruel, he very often laughed along with him. Though his and his second son' humour where more alike. Their humour was more sassy than cruel.

"Well I'll go look for someone", James said and walked off to somewhere. He didn't really know where he was going but he wanted to explore. Or that's what he told himself anyways. He was absolutely not looking for them, that was for sure. He'd seen them soon anyways. Yeah that's how it is, he thought. He convinced him self with that statement but no one else would be.

He was fully eating her face.

James was quite shocked to see his cousin snogging Teddy. Sure they hang out a lot, but he didn't think they were in love with eachother. This was not normal. They were almost family! Too weird. He rushed to tell his family.

On his way there he accidently smashed into a dark haired girl.

"Auch.", James mumbled and massaged his aching head. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance. In his hurry he forgot to check if the girl was okay. He caught a climpse of her when he continued to dash to his family. There was something familiar about her though he didn't give ut much thought.

"Potter!", the girl yelled after him but too no use. The back of her head hurt like she'd been hit by a bludger. But he couldn't hear her. That dufuss was long gone. She made a frustrated sigh and massaged her head.

"I'm not going to forget this, I hope he knows that.", she muttered and boarded the train, waiting for her friends.

"What in the world", James said and was utterly confused. His parents where delighted with the fact that Teddy was snogging Victorie. They had all these ideas about moving in and marrige. They were blabbering on and on about how "Lovely it was" and how "Releiving that they finally showed there love". Yeah right. James continiusly tried to make them understand how wierd this was, but they just brushed him off like some kid. Which he was, but was not able to admit.

"I give up", James said and put his hands up in the air in a defeated gesture.He'd tried for what seemed like forever to make them understand, but to no result. And now the Weasleys had appered and they thought the same way as his parents. They basically totally ignored James' attempts of making everything make sence. He turned away from his family and starting to board the train. He for some odd decided too drag his trolley behind him and walk with a sort of swaggering posture. Quite a dumb move, as he could not see where his trolley was and could not control it. Which resulted up in him running over quite a lot of first years feet. But he just continued walking. And sometimes the bastard was whisteling old school show tunes.

Seeing as he had basically abandoned his family, James was too no surprise the first in his family to board the train. He struggled a bit with his luggage but not so much that he had too call for help. Or well, he should have called for help. But his pridefulness prevented him from doing that.

He almost instantly found an empty compartment. He sat down at the seat closest to the door. As fast as the train started too move he would go find them, so there was no idea to sit near the window, like he usually would. The only reason he was going to share a compartment with Rose and Albus was because his family didn't know about them. Everyone except his mother that was. So he had too keep up apperances in front of them.

The compartment was small and smelled like dust. It was strange for James to not have their overwhelming smell in the compartment. Not overwhelming that it was disgusting, but overwhelming as you almost got teary eyed at the thought of not feeling that scent for a whole summer.

"I'm going insane.", James said to himself. "I shouldn't miss them this much." He looked at his hands in despare, as if they where the fault that he missed them too an overwhelming rate. Everything about them was overwhelming, if he thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written ages ago, as with the first chapter, so I updated pretty quickly. But it might take ages before I manage to update again. Not any life problems, just lazy and procrastinaty (is that even a word? It is now)


	3. Chapter Three, The Three Musketeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long soo..  
> Enjoy!

Chapter Three, The Three Musketeers  
James must not have arrived yet, Albus thought as he, Victoire and Rose walked into the compartment. Teddy was at the front of the train. It was no surprise seeing that he was the Hufflepuff prefect. Teddy was one of the kindest and coolest Hufflepuffs ever. Just like his mother. It was cold in there and he was thankful that he had brought a hoodie with him. James' old one, in fact. A bit too big on him, but really comfortable. Albus would never say that out loud though. James would mock him about that for forever if he did.  
The train would leave soon and Albus' nervs had calmed down a bit. He didn't feel as panicked about the sorting anymore. His father had given him a speech that really had helped. It was sort of silly, but it helped. Harry told him about his name. Why he was called just what he was called. Why it was Albus Severus. His father had told him that these two were two of the bravest men he'd ever known. One was Slytherin and one was Gryffindor. So if his father thought that a Slytherin was good enough to name his child after, not all Slytherins could be bad. Though Albus decided that he didn't want too look far into who Severus really was, just in case.  
Albus was about too sit down where he usually always sat, the seat closest too the door. But then he felt someones precense behind him. He quickly got up and turned around. There sat James with a mocking look in his eyes. His arms was folded and his muscles made him look intimidating to his younger brother. He looked Albus up and down. To Albus it felt like this moment of shame lasted for hours, but in reality it was only around a second or so. James expression seemed too soften a bit and he directed Albus too sit besides him.  
This was odd. James, whatever the occasion, always sat at the window. There had been fights and sometimes real battles between them about who was going too there. And now he decided not too sit there? Albus got suspicius and sat down besides his brother. James was definitely up too something. He definitely was. No doubt about it.  
"Do you small children have nervs?", James asked and rested his elbows on his knees. Rose straightened up and tried to look mature. Albus thought she looked pained and uncomfortable. It didn't suite her too look mature. Her hair was frizzy and madly orange, sort of like a carrot. Her body was plump but with and overpowering height. Her looks clashed with each other. 

All of them was lost in thought when the train jerked forward. It slowly started picking up speed and moved faster and faster. Albus hade waived goodbye too his parents and sat down quitely. There was muffled sounds coming outside of the compartment but he couldn't hear it.  
I'm on my way.  
To my new begining.  
He was dragged out of his thoughts when there was a sudden movement besides him. James had gotten up and was taking down his trunk from the shelf. He was so carefree about it whilst his brother and cousins were confused.  
"What are you doing?", Albus asked confusion overpowering his voice. But James just continued. He got even more confused when James took down Albus' trunk.  
"Hey! What the bloody hell are you up too!?", Albus started too get extremely infuriated by this point.  
James just looked at him blankly.  
"We're going too another compartment. What did you think?"  
He had gotten both of their trunks down by this point and threw Albus' too him. He catched it with ease but continued to look confused.  
"What? But why?" Even though he protested he followed his brother out the compartment door, compleately forgetting about Rose and Victorie.  
"Because you are getting some new friends", James said and looked down at Albus. Albus didn't understand. He had friends. Well a few at least. Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and all other of his dads friends kids. James knew this, so why would he want too give him new friends. Why would he want too give him new friends anyway?  
The two brothers walked in silence to the far back of the train. One with confusion, one with anticipation. People looked at them from the window of their compartments, baffled by the sons of The One Who Lived. The looks were making Albus uncomfortable. He wasn't anyone special, so why was people staring?  
The further back the train the more quiet it got. Albus' nrevousness from before had grown in size and his knees started too shake once again. James was leading him somewhere where he didn't know what was waiting. Knowing his brother it could be anything from a three headed dog too a cave full of snakes. A eagles nest or a-  
"JAMES!", a high pitched scream dragged Albus back to reality. A compartment door before them was open and a flash of brown and yellow launched itself at Albus' older brother. James let out a laugh that Albus had never heard before. And the only way he could axplain this new laugh was... pure joy. A laugh that said "This is the best moment of my life". What was that thing that could have led his brother too feel that way?  
He quickly got his answer.  
The thing that had screamed and launched itself was hugging his brother tight. Albus could see that it was wearing some sort of yellow clothing and that it was shorter then his brother. He couldn't see more then that as he was behind his brother and the figure.  
"Mary I have to breathe!", his brother said with laughter and gently pushed the thing away from him. The thing backed inside the compartment, followed shortly by James. Albus was standing awed in the doorway though. The thing that had hugged his brother was a girl. She had waist lenght brown hair with a slight wave too it. She wasn't wearing her robes but instead wore black trousers and a yellow knit sweater, which seemed too be at least four sizes too big. But she wasn't the only one in the compartment. There were two other girls. They were sitting besides each other at the right hand side. The two of them looked like they no way in merlins beard would ever be friends. The first one was tall, taller then James even. And she looked like she could defeat a bear with just her hands. But wasn't scary, more of the opposite. She looked like someone who would get really energetic from seeing ice cream or something along thoose lines. She wasn't in her robes either, and she sported a dark green hoodie with dark blue strousers. And there was something wierd about her. Not weird scary, but weird like off.  
It was her hair. It had an unnatural shine and sturdiness to it.  
"Potter!", the tall girl exclaimed and punched his brother in the arm. James winced at the impact.  
"Nice seing you too Tony", James mumbled, rubbing his arm.  
"Seriously Tony? That wasn't nearly hard enough", the brownhaired girl said and pouted like a little child.  
"Oh, is this better Pen-Pen?" Tony hit James once again, but this time with way more force.  
What was wrong with these people.  
A quiet silvery laughter came from the person besides the giant. Albus was breathtaken by this beautiful sound. It sounded like what his father had told him angels sounded like.  
Albus looked at the girl who had given the sound.  
She was the most beautiful person Albus had ever seen. She looked like no other Albus had ever met. Her dark skin matched her hair perfectly, the same shade of dark melted chocolate. And her hair was not like the other girls he had met. It was short, shorter than his, and there where triangles and shapes cut into the shaven hair on her sides and neck. The tips of her fringe was a soft blue that only showed up in the right light. She neither was in her robes, and she was wearing white skinny jeans and a light blue flowy top.  
She was even more beautiful than Victorie.  
James sat down besides the beatiful girl and the tall one and the girl who hugged James sat at the opposite side of them. Albus was still standing in the door and he was generally feeling anxious. Who were these people and how did they know his brother? Questions were flying through his mind restlessly. He got distracted and accidently tripped over his own feet. He fell face forward into the compartment and landed with a loud 'umph'.  
"Are you okay!?", that same high pitched scream was now directed at Albus instead of his brother. The girl quicky were by his side helping up in a sitting position. Her concerned eyes met Albus' and he felt emberassed about the whole situation.  
"Wow great entrance Albus", James muttered irritated under his breath, but everyone heard it.  
"Potter, I think there is something you would like to tell us?", the beautiful girl asked James with a cold voice that sent shiver down Albus spine. It wasn't cold like mean and threatening though! More like it was like a cold breeze or snow. The girl helped him up on his feet.  
The girl who had helped Ablus up was now looking at James, as were the giant. James got up and stood besides his little brother.  
"This is my little brother Albus", James said and patted Albus on the back.  
"Another one?", the beauty sighed in defeat. "Well I hope he is more well beahed than you Potter."  
Albus was emberassed from her words and looked down at his feet.  
"Look what you did Rachel! Seriously am I the only one with people skills here?", the girl said frustrated.  
Rachel. So that was her name.  
"Pen chill, it's not the end of the world." The giant rolled her eyes and looked at Albus. "So Albus? Introduce yourself."  
Albus was taken back and shocked by her words.  
"But you already know my name? You should be the one to introduce yourselves!"  
The giant looked proud for him and crossed her arms over her chest. He didn't understand why she was proud though.  
"Okay, I'm Stefanie Selena Blake." She stood upp and streched out her hand towards Albus. "But most people call me Tony:" Albus took her hand and winced at the power she put into the handshake. She looked at him with the look of a disapointed dad.  
"You really need to work on your handshakes young man. That one freaking sucked."  
"Young man? What are you, 394?", said Albus and raised his eyebrow. Tony looked dumbfounded, but again there was that fatherly pride in her eyes.  
"I like this one", Tony said to the girl who had helped him up and pointed at him.  
The girl laughed and stood up from her seat by the window.  
"I supose it's my turn then!" She laughed and shaked her head. "I'm Peneloepe Amaryllis Percivallé. But please for the love of Merlin, call me Mary." She shook his hand and gave him a smile that somehow calmed him down a bit.She was way more gentle than Stefanie. Her hand was also really soft, and she had long pretty nails.  
"Well since i assume you already know James I suppose I'm the one to go last." The beautiful girl got up from her seat and a cold, but comfortable, feeling washed over Albus as she walked over to him.  
"My name is Rachel Marinette Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you Albus." She shook his hand and went back to her seat, directing Tony to sit besides her. Tony happily did so and laid on the entirety of the seat with her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel just rolled her eyes and let her stay there.  
James started to walk away from Albus to sit at the window but Mary stopped him. She gave him a look that Albus couldn't read and James instead sat at the seat closest to the door. Mary directed Albus to sit by the window and he followed order. He was to nervous to do anything else. Meeting these new people was really not good for his nerves. He felt even worse than in the car and all he could think of was looking for an escape. His mind franticly searched for an escape from here and he felt panic starting to rise. He sat down at the window and Mary sat behind him. The others quickly started talking excitedly.  
"Albus", Mary whispered quietly so that no one except Albus heard her. He was startled by her but he kept quiet and looked at her. Her face was close to his and he could see every detail of her face. Her eyes were a bunch of different shades. From green in the middle to blue on the outside. She also had two small dots of brown in her left iris. She had soft freckles over her cheeks and nose. She was really cute actually.  
"Albus, I want you to listen to me." Her eyes and tone was serious. "I can feel that you're panicking right now. And I want you to know that that's okay." She gave him a small comforting smile. "But if you don't want to feel like this I can help you. Do you want me to help you?" She looked at him with an overwhelming amount of concern in her eyes. The others were talking loudly and paid no attention to them. Albus nodded, tears almost starting to grace his eyes. He didn't like feeling panicked.  
"I'm going to hold your hand okay?" Albus nodded and she took her soft hand and embraced his shaking one. "I want you too find five things in here that you can see. And then I want you to find four things you can touch and touch them. After that find three things that you can hear. Two things you can smell and one thing you can taste. Can you do that for me?" He nodded and proceeded to do as she said.  
Finding five things to see was very easy. He saw his shoes, Tony's hair, their trunks, Rachels hair and the compartment door. The next one was also easy. He touched Mary's hand already, so that solved one of them. He felt the fabric of his trousers, the seat he was sitting on and his bracelet. He could feel his heartbeat starting to slow down, so he continued. Three things he could hear had to be the easiest. The trains rails, his brother and friends chatting and the wind coming from the slightly open window. He could smell dust from the seat and and a slight smell of honey coming from Mary. He couldn't come up with something that he could taste and he started to panic a bit again. Mary squeezed his hand and he rembered the sandwiches his mother had made him and his brother. He could actually feel the taste of them when he thought about them. His heart had calmed down and he was no longer shaking. He looked at Mary in disbelief (who had let go of his hand by the way). She just smiled at him and joined in on the conversation the others had. He was going to have to give her something as thanks. He also needed to ask her how she knew that. 

"Which houses are you guys in?" Albus asked in between bites of his delicious sandwich. They were halfway through the train ride and he had started to feel comfortable with these people now. He even felt comfortable with his brother. He was a completely different person around them. He was kinder and more gentle. Which of course made sence seeing as in the small time Albus had spent with these people he already understood that the girls are the ones in charge. James had little to no authourity.  
Albus guessed that all of them were in Gryffindor, since they seemed to get along really well. Great minds think alike and all that. But he was surprised with the answers he got.  
"Well Gryffindor", James said and turned his head to his brother that sat on his left side. Albus rolled his eyes in response.  
"I think he already knew that Potter." Tony teased. "And I don't understand why you are so smug about it, Gryffindor's not that good of a house."  
"Sorry?", James said and looked at Tony in disbelief. She just shrugged and gave him a smug smile that was very reminiscing of his own. "We all know that Slytherin is the best house." She said nonchalantlely which earned her a disproving look from Mary and Rachel.  
"Slytherin!? You're a Slytherin!?" Albus was shocked with this information. She was so nice! He couldn't possibly understand how she could be a Slytherin.  
"EY! SLYTHERIN'S AREN'T EVIL! WE'RE AMBITIOUS! AND CUNNING! IT'S NOT EVILNESS THAT GETS YOU INTO SLYTHERIN!"  
Albus had apparently said that last part aloud because Tony was screaming bloody murder. He expected to hear doors opening and confused students looking to were the sound came from, but no, nothing.  
"Everyone back here knows who we are so there not surprised anymore", Mary whispered to Albus and chuckled.  
"Anyhow", She said, not whispering anymore. "Slytherin is not the best house. Dark wizards remember?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Can't we all just agree that Hufflepuff is the best house?" She looked around the compartment. 'Oh, she's gotta be a Hufflepuff then', Albus thought to himself.  
"Hufflepuff?", Albus asked genuine surprise was in his voice. "Aren't Hufflepuffs just full of smiley people and goofers?"  
The look he got from her could not be described as anything other than deadly.  
"Yes the house of hardworking loyal students is just full of 'smiley people and goofers'"  
Albus felt embarassed and he could feel heat running to his cheeks.  
"I would have to agree that Hufflepuff is generally the best house." Rachel said in a calm soothing voice. "Hufflepuff has produced the least amount of dark wizards and as you said Mary, they are hardworking and loyal. Plus, which house do you think had the most people standing besides your parents in the war?"  
Rachel's words made everyone agree. Hufflepuffs should get more cred.  
"You're a Ravenclaw right?", Albus asked and looked at her, smiling.  
"Is it that obvious?", she laughed, her hand covering her mouth. It was the same laugh as before but Albus didn't think that it sounded the same. It sounded more regular and normal now. Varm and friendly.  
"So wait. Let me get this straight." He looked around at all of them. "You are all in different houses? One from every house?" They all nodded in union.  
Albus suddenly felt relieved. Someone in every house. It didn't matter which house he ended up in. There was one of them there. He wasn't going to be all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Albus is NOT attracted to either Rachel nor Mary. He's just observing and stating a fact. He thinks that Rachel is pretty the same way you would feel about a waterfall or sunset and he finds Mary cute like you would a puppy or kitten.


	4. The First Moment of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter freaking sucks. I tried to get James' "backstory" but it turned out like shit. I probably should have made this multible chapters but it would royally mess up my system. So yeah. Enjoy or something  
> (It's like 12 PM and I am very tired and pissed off)

_Two years ago_  
”James!”. The sudden scream woke him up from his deep sleep. He sat up in his bed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. “James!” the screaming voice said again. The voice belonged to his little sister Lily. He frowned and laid down on his stomach and pressed his head against the pillow. His sister was one of the most irritating people you would ever meet. She had vibrant red hair and freckles all over her face and body. When she was around it was never a quiet moment.  
“JAMES!”  
If he hadn’t answer the first two times, why would he the third time? He pressed the pillow against his ears instead and started to get mad at the thought that she wouldn’t shut up. There were footsteps coming from the stairs that lead up to the floor with his and Albus rooms on it.  
Their parents thought that they would be able to share a room, but that had quickly turned out to be a bad idea. James and Albus had your ideal brother relationship. They fought, teased and tricked each other. To their defense, it was what they loved to do. Plus nobody had gotten hurt. Yet.  
“JAMES!” His door burst open with a loud bang. He took away the pillow from over his head. Lily stood in the door opening with wide eyes and a flushed face. “James… Its… Here…”, she said between heavy breaths.  
“What’s here?”, he asked annoyed and looked at her, still laying on his stomach. “Your letter.”, she said still catching her breath. “It’s in the living room.”, she said looking at him. “James?” “Yeah I’ll be down in 5.”. She slammed the door shut and rushed down the stairs. He sat up in his bed and sighed. Did she really have to scream and rush up to his room because of that? It was just the letter to Hogwarts.  
He sat up in his bed with a grin and looked around his room. His room was located right at the top of the stairs, but he didn't want that room originally. In the beginning he wanted Albus' room, which was at the end of the corridor on their floor. But he decided against it, seeing as the room at the top of the stairs was way more convenient for listening in on secret conversations. Like what he'd get for christmas and surprises that his parents planned.  
James' room was overstuffed with his favourite things. His sloping ceiling was covered in posters of quidditch players and teams through the ages. He even had a poster of his mom from when she was a chaser in the Holyhead Harpies. He had actually met some of his mothers teammates and they were the coolest people he had ever met, though he would of course never admit that to his mother.  
James got up from his bed and went over to the chair at his desk where all of his clothes were. He had drawers, but everything one way or another ended up on the chair. He put on a simple shirt and some jeans. And he couldn't forget his favourite grey hoodie.  
“Good morning James.”, Ginny said with sleep still in her voice. “Did you sleep well?”  
His mother was standing at the stove cooking some breakfast and Lily and his father sat at the table reading the daily prophet and drinking coffee. “Where’s Albus?”, James asked as he sat down besides Lily at the table. “He’s still sleeping”, said Lily and drank a big gulp of coffee from a cup that made her seem even smaller then she was. Ginny took a plate and poured some eggs and bacon on it and gave it to James who happily started eating. “When you’re done with that, you can open your letter. It’s on the coffee table”, she said while giving his father some breakfast. "You haven't already opened it, have you?", James asked his little sister with a smug smile.  
"No I haven't!", Lily screeched. "I would't do that", she mumbled and sank into her chair. James tried to hold in his laughter but som chuckles escaped from his mouth. His mother gave him a stern look and he put on a kind, innocent face.  
"I will go open my letter now", James said with a angelic smile and got up from the table. He walked past his sister and poked her neck which resulted in another screech.  
"James!", his mother called after him but he had already gone into the livivng room which was right besides the kitchen.  
The living room was probably the most used room in the house except the kitchen. It had a warm cozy feeling and it was very big. There was a group of sofas in the middle of the room, which were located in front of a fireplace. And there were also a big armchair, but no one ever used it. It just kinda stood there. The coffee table was located in the middle of the sofa group and on it was the letter that his family where talking about. James picked it up and slumped down in one of the sofas. He held the envelope in his hands and turned it around. On the back of it it said:  
Mr. J Potter  
The room at the top of the stairs  
House 4  
Godrics Hollow  
Wales  
He smiled to himself. His father had told him that Hogwarts always knew where their students was. That they always knew everything about their students home. He turned it over a few times, not knowing if he should open it or not. He could wait for Albus to wake up so that he could gloat about it, but he also wanted to open it right now.  
“So, what does it say?”  
Mr. Potter stood in the doorframe holding a steaming cup of coffee. His hair was as much of a mess as his son's hairs were. Apperanrly it was genetic.  
"Oh.. um, you now the usual.", James said and instantly regretted it. What was that supoosed to mean? The usual? Seriously James?, he said to himself. His father didn't seem to acknowledge the comment and merely looked at his son.  
"You don't seem to excited about the letter?", his father examined his sons face with a slight frown on his own.  
"I don't?" He looked at his father with confusion. Sure, he wasn't jumping up and down and screaming, but he was excited. Right?  
"I just thought you would get more excited is all.", his father said with a shrug. He pushed himself of the doorframe and walked over to James. James scooted aside to make room for his father.  
"What do you need?", his father asked as he sat down besides his oldest son.  
"Um..", James said and opened the letter with information. "I need three sets of black plain work robes, one black plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves of like, dragon hide or something, one black winter cloak with silver fastenings..." He countinued to list the things he would need, which included a wand, a ton of books, a cauldron, an animal ,though he already had one, and much more. When he was done he looked up at his father. James looked a bit like Harry, but not as much as his little brother did. Al was a picture copy of Harry when he was a kid, except the glasses. Though he had said that he started to se poorly so he might need those and make The perfect copy.  
Except the scar.  
His father had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, unlikely to miss. It seemed like everyone in the world knew what had caused the scar. Everyone except Lily. Al and James and their cousins that is. Their parents had refused to tell them what had caused it, and not one person had told them when they'de heard that Harry hadn't told. James couldn't find information about the scar either. It was like al traces of information had disapeared. He even got Rose to look it up but she couldn't find anything either.  
His father took the letter from his son and scratched the back of his head, as he always did when he was thinking. He looked through the list and made a small humming sound that made his Adam's apple vibrate. James was very jealous of that.  
"Guess we'll have to go shopping then!", he said with excitement. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
James sat stunned for five seconds until it actually hit him.  
He was going to Hogwarts.  
His scream of joy could be heard all the way to the burrow.  
A few months later  
James were trying hard to get his luggage of the train and onto the Hogsmeade platform. With a little bit of presure he finally got down his coffert. He and Teddy had talked non-stop during the train ride and he was sure he had talked the ears of of him. He had bombarded him with questions about the teachers, the school and everything in between. He already knew two of the teachers well, seeing as his father hung out with them a lot. Mainly because one of them where his fathers old Quidditch teammate. The other was Neville Longbottom, one of his fathers best friends. He was over a lot and his wife, Hannah, and Ginny had become good friends. They often talked about the wierd things their husbands did.  
"You good?", Teddy asked when he saw James on the platform. He was wearing his robes, as was James, and his yellow and black Prefect badge gleamed in the moonlight. The badger on the badge looked a bit scary in the wierd light. But James wasn't scared of some badger. Yet.  
He looked around the platform and saw a huge man with an even bigger beard that yelled in an odd accent. He stood out from the rest and most people looked at him in awe. He was awesome.  
"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS FOLLO' ME!" That voice sounded an awful lot like how Santa did when he came for christmas.  
'Guess that must be Hagrid then', James thought and went after the giant man that was leading all the first years toward small boats that would carry them towards the castle. His father had spoke very highly of Hagrid and had even given Lily the middle name Ruby after him. His father had made him promise to drink tea with Hagrid very often, though he advised him not to eat the things that Hagrid served. James took that advice to heart.  
They all were walking in a big group towards the boat and James could hear two girls talking excitedly behind him. The first one had a slightly high-pitched voice whilst the other had a darker voice. Suddenly they burst out laughing and most people turned to look at them. It was actually a kind of really nice sound. They sounded so happy.  
They got down to the lake and into the wodden boats that would take them towards the castle. James sat with four other people who all looked kind of boring. There wasn't anything special about them. It was one pretty girl with sleek black hair, a boy with curly caramel hair, another boy with blond hair and last a girl with shoulder lenght brown hair. Nothing special, but he made a mental note to remember them, incase he needed to talk to them in the future. It was dark on the lake or whatever it was and it was completely calm except from the waves coming from the boats. The lake reflected the sky and the water was sprinkled in stars that became disorted by the waves. James was like in trance when watching the water. His head was empty and he only looked at the small waves and he only heard the quiet clucking of the boat. It was nice and calmed all nerves that he had about going to the castle. About the sorting.  
There was a collective gasp from the students so James looked up from the water to see what they were looking at.  
It was massive.  
The castle was just as magnificent as his parents had described it. There was light coming from all the windows that made it look like the dark castle was sprinkled in stars. There was beautiful towers and it was genrally a magnificent building. He would love to see the construction plan for the castle.  
James looked at the other people in his boat and they looked just as amazed as he was. The blond even had some drool hanging from his mouth. It really ruined the mood.  
The boats stopped at a wodden pier which led to a road up to the castle. James was the first one to get out of his boat and the boat grew unsteady from the sudden lack of weight. He heard the black haired girl let out a small scream as the boat swung from side to side. He walked along the dock, talking to random people just for fun. He heard the two girls from before arguing about something. He made an effort to hear what they were talking about.  
"It totally makes sence!", the one with a high voice said. "Why wouldn't it!?"  
The girl with the darker voice laughed. "Because it doesn't! That's why!" Both of them laughed. But it was soon cut of by a surprised scream from the higher pitched girl. James got cunfused as to why-  
A unsuspected weight pushed him towards the wooden planks of the pier. He landed with his back againts the wood and when he looked up he stared into a pair of multicoloured eyes. They were really pretty actually. The girl who the eyes belonged to were the the girl who had screamed. Her face was red from embarrassment and she looked terrified. She was laying on top of him, only her arms giving her support so that she would smash into James face. He would have nothing against that though.  
There was a sudden roar of laugheter coming from somewhere and it spread so that soon everyone was laughing at them. The girl tried to get of him and he helped her get up. She looked really emberassed, but she looked cute so no harm done.  
"Stop laughin' an' hurry up ya' youngsters.", Hagrid said and started to walk up towards the castle. Everyone except the girl, her friend and James went after him, the laughter still going. James looked at the fleeting figures of the students and, when they where out of eyesight, turned to the girl. She still looked incrediably embarassed and she was looking at her feet. Her hair ended at the top of her chest and it was covering her face.  
"Well done Pen-Pen!", the other girl said and patted her on the back, which must have been quite forcefull as she tripped forward a bit. She quickly turned her head towards her friend and said in the most poisonus way ever:  
"It was you who pushed me you idiot:" The other girl just had a massive grin on her face that said 'Oh I know but I had to for your embaressment'  
"I doesn't really matter though,", James said with a smug grin. "it wasn't that terrible." The other girl laughed and James looked at her. She was tall. Like Tall. She must have at least been 5,9'! She was way taller than James. Both of them were actually. She was also probably stronger than him. She had wide shoulders and she seemed to have a ton of muscle. James took instant liking towards her.  
"I'm James by the way.", he said and streched out his hand. She took it and shook it with an impeccable strength. "Tony", she said with a grin. "And your future grilfriend over there is Peneleope, but she hates that name so you should call her Mary." James looked with confusion at Mary. "Why do I call you Mary?", he said. The blush that had disapeared came back.  
"Well... my dad wanted to call me Peneleope because of his mother", she said. "But my mother wasn't having it. She thought it was ugly, which I agree on, so she convinced my dad to give me two names. Peneleope and Amaryllis." She cringed at the mention of 'Amaryllis'. "So that's where Mary comes from.", she concluded. James looked at her.  
"So you have two names, one which you hate and the other one you think is cringeworthy, and you shortened Amaryllis to Mary?" She looked emberassed at the fact that he had summoned it up that quickly. "Uh.. Yeah."  
"Okay.", James said and shrugged. The three of them headed after the others, getting a little bit lost on their way.  
They got to the castle last of everyone of the first years. And it seemed like everyone was waiting for them. They were in a big room and everyone was talking. The three of them stood together and looked at everyone else. Mary was playing with a hair tie that was on her wrist and it reminded James of his little brother Albus. He often played with stuff on his wrists or his shirt when they went somewhere. James often messed with him to get him out of his mind when he did that and it usually worked. Albus didn't play with his bracelet or whatever after James had teased him.  
"Everyone! Listen up!" James looked around to find the voice. It came from an old lady in a emerald green dressing gown. She had grey and black hair which was up in a tight bun. She looked very strict and just. James recognized her from somewhere but he couldn't tell from where. Everyone turned to look at her and stopped talking. She was in front of two doors and she was a bit higher up than anyone else so that everyone could see her.  
"My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you will adress me as proffesor McGonagall or Headmistress McGonagall. I will be you teacher in transfiguration and I am the head of the Gryffindor house." People started to whisper to eachother when she said that and she hushed them. "You will soon be sorted into one of the four different houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin," When she said Slytherin Tony perked up and looked excited. ", Hufflepuff" Now it was Mary's turn to be excited . " and Gryffindor.", McGonagall finished.  
She said some more stuff but James wasn't listening. The excitement was over overpowering. He couldn't wait! He wanted to know where he belonged. Mary poked his side with her elbow. She leaned in towards him and he got closer to her.  
"What about you, me and Tony meeting somewhere after the sorting ceremony?", she whispered. James nodded but then frowned. "But where?", he asked. She thought about it for a second until she decided. "Do you know how to get to the third floor?", she asked. He nodded again. He knew where it was. He had totally not asked Teddy about how to get around the Castle, no way. James leaned into Tony on the other side of him and told her the plans to which she was excited.

James was hurrying to get away from the group of Gryffindor first years that he was walking with. He had of course been sorted into Gryffindor. He never really had any doubt about it. Both his parents were Gryffindors, how could he not be one too?  
It seemed like Mary and Tony was happy about their sorting too. Though they had seemed very nervous at the sorting. Tony was one of the first to get called up, and James learned that her real name was actually Stefanie. He asked Mary how they got 'Tony' from Stefanie, but she didn't know. She strode confidetially towards the stool with the hat on it and put it on. It took no less then five seconds for the sorting hat to decide that Tony belonged in:  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin table had cheered but James felt a little upset about it. Tony had seemed really cool and they weren't going to be in the same house.  
Mary was called before James, seeing as her last name came before his in the P's. They said both of her names and she looked througly embaressed. James actually felt a little bit sorry for her, because what if he had to have two names because his parents couldn't decide. Oh wait.  
When she sat at the chair she looked so constipated and scared that James kinda wanted to comfort her. Or laugh at her, whatever seemed fitting. She almost got hatstalled, and for every minute that went past she looked even more and more scared. But at last the hat bellowed:  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
She let out a breath and joined the loudly cheering Hufflepuff table. Actually, all the table cheered when someone got sorted. It was really cool. It made you feel like the whole school were happy for you.  
James was sprinting through the halls to find the correct staircase that lead towards the third floor. He got lost a few times but eventually found the right way there. He walked around and about until he saw a figure sitting with it's back against the wall. Mary looked bored, and also somewhat sad, but that quckly changed when she saw James.  
"James!", she said and instantly looked happier. "Did you see Tony on your way here?", she asked and invited him to sit down in front of her.  
"Nope.", he said and took her invitation. He sat down on the slightly cold floor and proceeded to ask what she thought about the ceremony and the food. Around twenty minutes after James had arrived Tony came running towards them.  
"What took you so long?", Mary asked as she sat down.  
"Hard to get away.", Tony said and took out some sweets that she had stole from the dinner. They sat there for who knows how long and they talked until their throats were soar.  
James had a feeling that he would remember this day as one of the best he would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so it might not be the best, but hey! Everyone's gotta start somewhere  
> English is my second language so there will probably be quite a lot of misspelled words, I'm working on it


End file.
